


Furry and Fangy Troubles

by CavernWraith



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Character Death, F/M, Multiple Endings, Sexual Content, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CavernWraith/pseuds/CavernWraith
Summary: After his partner and lover Natasha Romanov gets attacked by a werewolf, monster hunter Peter Parker must form an uneasy alliance with a seductive creature of the night if he hopes to contain the animal within Natasha.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff/Peter Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 27





	1. First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter contains shower sex.

“Full moon tonight,” said Peter.

The redhead nodded and inspected her gun. “Absolutely. And tonight is the last time Sergei Kravinoff threatens anyone else.”

“I cannot believe a man like him would embrace the curse of lycanthropy, Natasha.”

Natasha sighed. “I suppose I should have seen it coming. Kraven enjoys the thrill of the chase too much. It makes him feel alive so much so that he would become a supernatural predator just to hold on to that feeling permanently.”

Peter frowned. “Normally it is easy for the savage beast to overtake the rational human. But Kraven embraced the werewolf’s power willingly. I just hope we have what it takes to stop him.”

“Don’t worry, Peter,” said Natasha. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder and his brown eyes looked at her green ones. “We will.”

* * *

“Is the bait set?” asked Natasha.

“Yep. A few pieces of rare beef for one hungry werewolf,” said Peter.

The two hunters sat high up in the tree and waited.

Soon they heard the sound of pounding paws and watched as the imposing creature emerged into the clearing, growling and sniffing the air.

The werewolf’s yellow eyes darted back and forth before it approached the small stack of meat and devoured it all within a few minutes. The hunters observed the werewolf let out a yawn before continuing to sniff its surrounding area and move about the forest.

“Now what? We follow him back to wherever he’s hiding?” whispered Peter.

“Or we just shoot him right about…”

Natasha’s sentence went unfinished as the werewolf turned its head skyward right toward them.

“Move!” said Natasha.

The werewolf roared and jumped at them, digging its claws into the trunk. 

Both humans leapt from the tree and tumbled onto the ground, drawing its attention. 

Peter got up first. His forehead and cheek started bleeding. 

He aimed his gun at the werewolf and fired a shot that hit it through the chest. It snarled and began to charge toward him.

Natasha fired another shot that pierced a leg. The creature howled in pain, temporarily incapacitated.

Natasha turned to Peter and yelled, “Run! Get out of here!” 

“We can take him together!” insisted Peter.

“Just go!”

Peter began running as the werewolf prepared for another attack.

“Hey, ugly! To me!”

Natasha raised her gun and fired just as the monster lunged at her.

* * *

Peter ran through the forest until he could no longer hear the werewolf behind him.

“Oh, what am I doing? Nat needs me!” 

He took a moment to catch a breath and heard the sound of flapping wings nearby. He turned his head redirecting his gaze to the way he came and almost jumped at the sight of the stranger before him.

“Hi there,” said the brunette. “Nice night for a run, huh?”

Peter blinked, slightly taken aback by her stunning physical appearance. She wore a black coat that complemented her blue eyes and dark brown hair.

“Um, you should not really be out here this late, miss. There are dangerous predators about.”

The woman’s gaze moved toward his forehead. “Oh, really? I did not know.”

Peter thought he saw a flash of red in her irises as he quietly planned his next move.

“Yeah, you got to be careful in these woods. You never know what you might run into!”

Peter reached for a chain hanging around his neck and pulled out a cross. The vampire hissed, shielding her face from the holy object.

Peter firmly spoke, “Now listen, I do not want trouble. Just go and leave me be. I am not here for you.”

The vampire smiled before she broke into laughter. “Oh, you amuse me. It’s been so long since I found my prey entertaining.”

“Glad you think that. Now if you don’t mind, I have a werewolf to kill. And I’m sorry, were you just licking your lips?”

The vampire’s eyes changed from blue to red. “I hate to ask, but could you let me help you clean up that mess on your face? It would be a shame if you had to deal with two predators.”

Peter sighed. “Can I trust you?”

The vampire did not break eye contact from behind her hands. “Yes.”

Peter’s hands reached for the cross and tucked it back under his shirt.

“That’s better,” said the vampire. “Now just relax. I promise I’ll be gentle.”

* * *

Natasha watched as the werewolf writhed and groaned in pain, slowly turning back into a black-haired man with a thick beard.

Kraven chuckled dryly as Natasha approached him, clutching her shoulder. 

“Now you carry the werewolf's curse with you, Romanov.” He started to cough and turned his body to face her. “Just a heads up, you can preserve your humanity if you find a mate to share it with.”

With that, Kraven took his last breath and slumped over on the ground.

Natasha stared at the body horrified. She checked her shoulder wound again and choked on a sob. 

“Peter? Peter? Where are you?” she called out before running in the direction Peter headed.

* * *

The vampire’s ears perked up hearing Natasha’s cries.

“Peter,” said the vampire in an almost loving tone. She ran a hand through his brown hair and finished licking the blood from his face as her eyes turned back to blue. She smiled and held out a hand. “A pleasure to meet you. I’m Wanda.”

Peter scoffed and shook it. “Nice to meet you.” 

“Did you know I can track you once I taste your blood?”

Peter growled, “Do not even think about following me. Good night, Wanda.”

He started back toward the clearing as Wanda chirpily called out, “Good night, Peter.” 

As Peter retraced his steps, he could not get the vampire out of his head. He had to admit, she was pretty cute for an undead.

* * *

“Natasha!” 

“Peter!” 

The two reached each other and embraced.

“Where’s Kraven?”

“He’s dead.”

“Good riddance to him. Come on, let’s get out of here.”

They began walking. Along the way Natasha had a haunted look on her face that Peter noticed.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you later,” the redhead said. “Hey, what happened to your face? The blood is gone.”

“I’ll tell you later.”

The hunters continued through the forest as a bat flew in the distance behind them squeaking noisily. 

* * *

Peter closed the door to his shared apartment with Natasha and double locked it before getting a pinch of salt and sprinkling it in front of the doorway.

“Peter?”

“Yeah, Nat. Coming.”

Peter entered the bathroom and smiled. Natasha’s clothes were already on the floor and the water in the shower was running. 

Natasha turned as Peter pushed open the glass door and stepped in. His cock stirred at the sight of her gorgeous body.

“Hey beautiful.”

She smiled. “Hello handsome. Allow me to make room for you.”

Peter lightly chuckled. He started to wet his hair and lather it with shampoo. 

As Natasha watched him, her focus shifted toward her shoulder. She couldn’t tell him, not yet. She needed a momentary distraction.

“Peter…”

He turned from cleaning himself with a soap bar to see her tracing the outline of her figure and sexually moaning.

“All this energy has made me so horny, baby.”

Peter looked at Natasha rubbing her pussy and felt his erection twitch. 

“Well then, I think we ought to do something about it.”

Peter leaned in close and kissed Natasha tenderly. She sighed as their wet hands explored each other’s bodies rubbing against each other.

Natasha broke away from Peter and whispered, “Give me that cock. Let me feel it pound my pussy.” 

Peter laughed. “Someone’s excited.”

He slowly lowered her down to the shower floor. Natasha felt chills as Peter got on top of her and started thrusting.

“Ahhh, yes, fuck me nice and hard, baby!” the redhead moaned.

Peter looked toward her firm breasts and began to lick her nipples.

“Uhhh! Yeah!” Natasha cried in pleasure. She grabbed Peter’s face and kissed him with lust, their tongues mingling with each other.

Peter parted and groaned, “I’m gonna cum, Nat.”

Her eyes lit up in a frantic alarm. “Pull out, Peter. Spray your cum all over my sexy tits.”

Peter did not question her. He pulled out and fired gushes of sticky cum onto her breasts, some also landing on her face.

As they lay on the shower floor with water pouring down, Peter’s gaze drifted toward Natasha’s shoulder and his eyes darkened.

“Peter?” Natasha asked in a frightened voice. 

“What’s that?” he menacingly whispered. 

Natasha looked from Peter’s eyes to the bite mark. The hunter cast her head down in shame.

“I-I’m sorry, Peter. He got me first.”


	2. Unwelcome Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Natasha enlist Wanda's help to control the beast within Natasha.

“Peter?”

For a few minutes Peter stared at the ugly mark on Natasha’s shoulder. Then he started to cry.

“Oh God, why? Why did this have to happen?”

Natasha hugged him as she began to feel tears well up in her eyes.

“I’m so sorry, Peter, so, so sorry...”

They remained in that position for several minutes before Peter looked at Natasha. “Let’s finish washing up first then talk.” 

Natasha sniffled and nodded. Peter gently touched her face and kissed her.

* * *

Peter carried a mug of hot chocolate toward Natasha while she rested on the sofa wrapped in a blanket. “The next full moon isn't until a few weeks. From now until then, we will focus on trying to figure out a way to tame the beast within. There have been no reports of an effective werewolf cure yet, so we have to make do with what we have.”

Natasha took a small sip of her drink as he sat next to her. “I know, Peter. It’s just so frightening, having to transform painfully every time, and then not knowing who you might end up hurting. You don’t hate me, do you?”

“Why would I? Just because you’re a werewolf does not make you bad.” He looked at her and put a hand on her cheek. “I love you.” 

Natasha gave a gentle smile. She kissed Peter before continuing to drink.

The doorbell rang, disrupting them.

“Are we expecting anyone?” asked Natasha.

Peter stood up. The salt at the front door was still there.

“Who is it?” he asked.

“Hi Peter, remember me?” said a familiar voice.

Peter gasped and he turned back to Natasha. “You asked me earlier about how there was no more blood on my face. That is the reason why.”

Natasha quickly put two and two together. She set down her drink on the coffee table and stood up. “You ran into a vampire?”

“Well yes, but I managed to get her to back down and I let her lick the blood off me.”

Natasha screamed, “Peter you moron! She wanted a small taste as an appetizer! Your throat is her main course!”

Peter groaned. “I’m sorry, ok? I had to get her off me so I could come back to you. Kraven was already a serious threat in human form. As a werewolf he was twenty times worse. What were you thinking, telling me to run?” 

“It was to protect you.” Natasha took a breath. “Let’s get that undead bitch first then discuss this after.”

“I heard that,” said Wanda from outside.

“Damn super hearing,” muttered Natasha. She and Peter got a clove of garlic and a crucifix. They approached the front door and unlocked it before slowly opening it.

Wanda stood in front of the threshold still wearing her black coat. She pinched her nose at the smell of the garlic in Peter’s hand and turned away at the sight of the crucifix Natasha held.

“Listen, you got five seconds to scram or I’m getting the wooden stake and mallet,” said Natasha.

“I see,” said Wanda in a nasal voice. “You are trying to keep me from my mate.”

“I’m sorry, your what?” said Natasha.

Wanda let go of her nose. “When I tasted his blood it was as though I became whole for a brief second. It tasted sweeter than any other victim’s. I need him.” 

Peter looked at Wanda almost with pity as Natasha started to growl. He placed a hand on her shoulder as the redhead slowly relaxed at the physical contact.

Wanda chuckled. “So, you have been bitten by a werewolf. I can’t imagine that sounds fun, especially for a hunter. You do not have experience controlling the monster. Let me help in exchange for you allowing me into you and Peter’s life.” 

“We don’t need your help. We can handle ourselves,” said Natasha.

“Really? I am over 200 years old. Surely that has to mean something.”

“Natasha, she does make a point. I kind of think we should let her help,” said Peter.

Natasha grumbled Russian curse words under her breath before she lowered the crucifix and Wanda turned to face them.

“One more condition: If you fail to keep your promise or do anything to harm Peter, I will kill you myself, fangs or no fangs, claws or no claws.” 

Natasha looked at Peter and made a head motion toward Wanda.

“You may enter,” said Peter.

Wanda smiled as the hunters backed into the apartment allowing her to step over the threshold. Natasha closed the front door. 

Wanda looked down at the salt and clapped her hands playfully. “Ooh, time to start counting.”

Peter put the garlic clove back with the others and Natasha headed over to the sofa to finish her hot chocolate, placing the crucifix on the coffee table. 

Wanda sat on the floor and began to separate the salt into five small piles as Peter watched with an amused expression. 

“Makes it easier,” she explained to him. Peter made a sound of interest.

Natasha rinsed her mug in the kitchen sink and placed it in the dishwasher before looking down toward Wanda.

“You vampires sure love your counting. I’m beginning to wonder if Sesame Street got the idea from you.”

Wanda looked up at her. “Ok, first pile done, that’s 23 grains. And to answer your question, most likely yes.” She moved the pile aside and gazed around the apartment. “Your home is quite nice. I’m Wanda by the way. Wanda Maximoff.”

“Natasha Romanov. You already met Peter Parker.”

“Not sure if I should mention this, but you two were really loud in the bathroom just now. Hmm, let’s see, 24, 25...”

Wanda returned to counting the salt while Peter and Natasha’s faces turned red. 

The two hunters moved to the sofa to quietly discuss their new predicament.

“I couldn’t let Kraven hurt you,” said Natasha. “If you had been bitten instead, I wouldn’t know what to do.”

Peter placed his hand on top of hers and Natasha rested her head on his shoulder.

“You know, as Kraven was dying, he told me that finding a mate would help me preserve my humanity.”

“So that means you have to bite me.”

Natasha sighed. “I won’t do it. I won’t sacrifice your humanity for mine.”

“We can discuss this with Wanda, ok? Just hold on.”

“76 grains total! Finished!” called out Wanda.

Natasha stood up and slowly clapped her hands. “Bravo. Now I can vacuum this up.”

“So, about sleeping arrangements-” started Wanda.

“Listen here, you are not staying here tonight. Go to whatever old house you are currently living in and pack any set of clothes you have. We will see you back here tomorrow evening. Come around 9. Then you can officially ‘move in’ with us,” said Natasha. She left to get the vacuum.

“I guess I’m fine with that,” sighed Wanda. 

Peter laughed. “Don’t worry about Nat. Once you get to know her, she’s tender and soft.”

Wanda smiled and approached Peter before leaning into him and whispering, “I’m sure that’s not the only thing tender and soft.”

She winked at him and headed toward the front door. “I will see you tomorrow evening at 9.”

Wanda blew Peter a kiss and strolled down the corridor.

Peter closed the door and double locked it as Natasha returned with the vacuum.

“Good, she’s gone,” she said in relief.

Natasha began to vacuum up the salt as Peter sat back down on the sofa.

“I just hope we make it through in one piece,” he mused. 


	3. Fearful Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda teaches Natasha how to control her bloodlust and Natasha starts to discover her attraction to the vampire.

“So how are we going to do this?” asked Natasha. 

The three of them were in the living room. Peter and Natasha sat on the sofa with some pillows, cushions, and blankets while Wanda stood in front of them. 

Wanda looked at Natasha. “First, you must understand that although werewolves are a hybrid of human and wolf, with each transformation the wild animal slowly gains more control.”

“Just a thought,” said Peter, “but would wolfsbane help? I heard how that plant while poisonous tends to help calm werewolves and gives their human side some dominance over the wolf side. Maybe we could mash up the leaves into a paste and smear it over Natasha’s wound.”

“Wolfsbane is effective at first,” said Wanda, “but eventually the wolf side starts to catch on and future doses are ineffective against the ferocity and rage of the inner beast.”

“Damn, I was hoping it would be a long term thing,” whispered Peter.

Wanda continued her lecture. “Now, based on what we already know, werewolves are vicious, savage creatures. Over the centuries one thing I have noticed is that after a human transforms, they surrender to the beast too easily. We will aim to change that.” She opened her mouth and allowed her fangs to protrude. “Vampires and werewolves are similar in that they both have a raging bloodlust, but I am here to tell you that it can be controlled.”

“How?” said Natasha.

“What if I told you that I did not drink anyone’s blood before moving in? Right now as I speak I am fighting my bloodlust.”

Natasha started to reach for the hidden cross hanging around her neck but Peter stopped her.

“What are you doing?” hissed Natasha.

“Keeping you from making a mistake,” responded Peter.

“She is clearly not committed to helping us. We’re better off on our own.”

“Nat, please. She understood what she was agreeing to. Let’s listen to what she has to say.”

Wanda’s blue eyes darted between Natasha and Peter. They softened at his words as her fangs retracted and he nodded at her to continue.

“The key to controlling bloodlust is to control the animal inside you by recognizing it exists and coming to terms with it. Vampires must have self-discipline over their raging sides. The same goes for werewolves.” 

Wanda extended her hand toward Natasha, who hesitantly took it. 

“I find breathing exercises help. You have to accept that the animal is part of you and embrace it.”

The brunette put her hands on the redhead’s diaphragm. 

“Now I want you to relax and take deep breaths.”

Natasha inhaled and exhaled slowly.

“How do you feel?” asked Wanda.

“I’m not sure this is helping me.”

“Close your eyes and try again.”

Natasha looked at Peter. He smiled and nodded encouragingly at her.

She closed her eyes and listened to Wanda’s voice and felt her touch. “That’s it, Natasha. Just breathe. Breathe.”

The hunter felt her nether regions becoming moist and gasped in shock and realization. The vampire’s voice and touch was so alluring to the point she was actually getting turned on! 

Natasha cried out, tore herself from Wanda’s contact, and ran toward a safe distance as Peter and Wanda looked at her with stunned expressions. 

“That’s enough,” said Natasha. “I’m going to bed now if you don’t mind. Peter, watch her.”

Natasha turned around and exited the living room as a confused Wanda joined Peter on the sofa.

“What happened?” Peter asked.

“I’m not exactly sure,” Wanda replied. “Maybe you can go talk to her? I have to go feed on someone. Could you open a window for me and keep it open till I get back? I won’t be long.”

“Sure.”

Peter got up and beckoned Wanda to follow him. He opened a small gap of a window close to the dining area.

“Thanks,” said Wanda. “Now get ready to see some action.”

She stood tall and to Peter’s amazement transformed into a tiny bat complete with a small poof sound.

Peter laughed and held out his hand as Wanda flew toward it and perched on his index finger.

“You’re so cute, you know that?”

Wanda let out a few happy squeaks before leaving Peter’s hand and flying out the window.

Peter returned to the living room and set up the pillows, cushions, and blankets for Wanda. He pondered his current situation.

“I am living with two beautiful women. One of them I love very much but she is now a werewolf, and the other is a vampire that seems to be attracted to me and to whom I also kind of feel the same way. Life is full of surprises.” 

Peter entered the bedroom he shared with Natasha and saw that the bathroom door was closed. Moaning sounds could be heard from inside.

“Mmm… ohhh… fuck...”

Peter knocked on the bathroom door. “Natasha? You ok in there?”

“P-P-Peter? Just give me a second!”

Peter heard the sound of clothes rustling and tissue paper being bunched up followed by the sound of the toilet being flushed.

After Peter heard the sound of running tap water and scrubbing hands, Natasha opened the door. Peter stared at her as she dried her hands with a towel. Her eyes were red.

“Where is she?”

“Wanda went out. Are you ok?”

Natasha gave a dry chuckle. “She went out. So much for controlling bloodlust.”

Natasha stepped out of the bathroom, fell onto the bed she and Peter shared, and started to cry. Peter sat on the bed and held her.

“Nat, talk to me. What’s going on?”

“Peter, I…” The words could not leave her mouth.

“Nat, it’s ok.” 

Natasha trembled and spoke, “I just found out that I, a hunter, am sexually aroused by her, a vampire, a creature of the night that I am supposed to hate and kill. I deserved to be bitten and turned. Kraven did the right thing.” 

Peter sighed. “You still do not trust Wanda. What will it take to convince you she wants to help? The full moon’s two weeks away, and it's supposed to be visible three consecutive nights this month. There's not much time.”

Natasha sat up and leaned into Peter’s embrace. “I don’t know. I guess I’ll have to be honest with her.” 

* * *

“Peter? Natasha? I’m back.”

Wanda closed the window and wandered around the living room before proceeding further into the apartment. She peeked into the bedroom and saw the two hunters asleep.

Wanda gave a light smile, wishing she could join them. She returned to the living room, and got settled on the sofa.

She turned on the TV and lowered the volume, while covering herself with the blankets.

“Don't worry you two. We’ll try again tomorrow,” said Wanda quietly.


	4. Wolfsbane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda helps Natasha get in touch with her inner wolf and applies wolfsbane as a brief remedy. Natasha is haunted by what she will become.

“So basically your voice and your touch got me wet and I had to go, ahem, deal with it.”

Wanda listened as Natasha explained her actions from last night. Wanda’s face started to change from interest to amusement and she soon burst out laughing.

“Oh my God, that is so funny. You, a hunter and a werewolf, getting turned on by me, a vampire.” Wanda’s laughter slowly disappeared and she calmed herself. “How are you feeling?”

“Better. Listen, there’s something I have to tell you. The werewolf that bit me said I can preserve my humanity if I find a mate, meaning I have to bite Peter to stand a chance at still being me after I transform.” 

Wanda’s face fell as she turned to Peter, realizing the implications.

“What do you think? Are you willing to risk a painful transformation every full moon in exchange for rolling around in the dirt with Natasha?”

Peter looked at Natasha with uncertainty. “I’ll need to think about this. Also, what if Kraven’s lying and the both of us as wolves end up ripping each other's throats out?” 

Natasha shuddered. “That did not occur to me. What do we do now?” 

“We continue preparing you for your first full moon,” said Wanda. “After that, we will see.”

“Breathing exercises again?”

“I’m thinking let’s do meditation tonight. It can help you get better acquainted with the wolf inside you. Peter, you can join us if you want.”

Peter shrugged his shoulders. “Sounds good to me. I’m in.”

The three sat on the living room floor cross legged.

“Close your eyes and take a few deep breaths,” Wanda instructed. 

Natasha’s eyes closed. For a few moments there was only blackness, then her vision started to brighten.

She was running through the woods with the wind at her back and the sun shining down on her. Instead of the sound of a human panting, it was that of a wolf.

She then stopped and sniffed the air, and crept slowly toward the direction of the scent. A deer was standing some distance from her. She growled softly before charging toward her prey.

The deer tried to run but she was faster, lunging at the animal and tearing it apart with lightning speed.

Natasha opened her eyes and gasped in shock and terror. Peter and Wanda opened their eyes upon hearing the sounds and immediately approached her, their eyes filled with concern.

“Natasha? What is it?” asked Peter.

“I became it,” Natasha said. “I became the wolf.”

“What did you see?” Wanda asked.

Natasha shuddered. “It was daytime. I stalked and killed a deer. It felt so real.”

Peter looked at Wanda. “We should pause this.”

Wanda nodded. “I’m going to head out for my feeding time. I can get the window myself. Make sure she’s ok.”

The vampire exited the living room as Peter turned back to Natasha and gently hugged her. She hugged him back before sighing in resignation. “I think we’re definitely going to need wolfsbane despite its toxicity and temporary effects.”

Peter’s eyes lit up. “Vampires are immune to diseases since they’re already dead. We could get Wanda to pick the wolfsbane for us tomorrow night.”

Natasha beamed with hope.

* * *

“We’re looking for purple flowers with thin stems,” said Natasha. She and Peter shone flashlights around the surrounding bushes and trees.

“I know what it looks like,” said Wanda. The vampire sniffed the night air. “Got its scent. This way.” 

The hunters followed Wanda down the trail. They soon found a clump of wolfsbane in a bush.

Wanda carefully held one of the plants and snapped off the ends of the stems before transferring the flower into a plastic bag. She did the same for a few other plants.

* * *

“Almost done, and there.” 

Wanda stepped back and Peter looked at the poultice now wrapped around Natasha’s bare shoulder and the bite mark. 

“It stings and itches,” said Natasha.

“That’s how you know it’s working,” said Wanda. “Now get your sleep and let the wolfsbane do its work. It should be free to remove tomorrow, which reminds me I will also need to make three more poultices for each of the three nights of this month's full moon.”

Natasha threw her shirt back on and headed for the bedroom.

Peter turned back toward Wanda and smiled. 

“Thank you for helping us.”

Wanda returned the smile and slightly nodded.

“Anything good on Netflix?”

They sat down on the sofa. Peter switched to the streaming platform on the TV and began browsing.

“Ooh, they have Avatar.”

“What’s that?” asked Wanda.

Peter made a very surprised face and gasped loudly. “You are more than 200 years old and you don’t know what Avatar is? I am insulted.”

“Judging by your exaggerated behavior in response to my question, I would guess it is a cultural icon to you humans.” 

Peter sighed and hit play on the first episode. “I’ll just let Katara do the talking.”

* * *

_ Natasha looked around her surroundings. It was dark and she was back in the forest. _

_ A deep growl came from behind her. _

_ “Why do you deny your true nature?” growled a deep voice that sounded like her own. _

_ Natasha slowly turned to see a giant wolf with red fur and yellow eyes. She let out tiny gasps of fear. _

_ “You know wolfsbane is only effective for a short time,” continued the creature, “then I start to recognize it and build up immunity. Your poultice is a joke.” _

_ “Go away,” whispered Natasha fearfully. “Go away.”  _

_ “How can I? I am part of you now. You can never escape me.” _

Natasha bolted upright covered in sweat. She hurried out of the bedroom and into the living room.

Peter and Wanda turned their heads from the screen toward her and Peter paused the current episode.

“Natasha? What is it?” asked Peter, getting up.

She started to whimper and ran into his arms.

“I had a nightmare. I saw myself as a wolf. It mocked me for trying to use wolfsbane to protect myself.”

Wanda slowly got up as she made eye contact with Peter. He nodded his head and gestured for her to join the hug.

Natasha gasped as she felt Wanda embrace her.

“Don’t worry, we are here for you. Do you want to watch TV with us?” asked the brunette. “Peter’s showing me this cartoon called Avatar. Never seen it before.”

“What? Seriously? It is such a good show,” said Natasha. “It’s like the original Star Wars trilogy for the next generation. Count me in for a late night binge.”

They separated and got settled on the sofa. 

Natasha nestled in between Peter and Wanda. Peter resumed the show.

“What episode are you on?” asked Natasha.

“The one with the waterbending scroll,” said Peter.

“I kind of like that Zuko kid,” commented Wanda. “His fire powers are cool.”

“Wait till you see Uncle Iroh in action,” said Natasha. “He is the master.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is wondering, I have removed the Wanda/Natasha and Wanda/Peter/Natasha tags because the direction I am taking this story in does not have room for these ships despite my plan for multiple endings.


	5. Nocturnal Passion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wanda seduces Peter after giving Natasha an odd assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter contains a sex scene.

Natasha removed the poultice and stared at her bite mark. It was still there, just faint.

“Now the next time you’ll have to wear it again is on the night of the first full moon,” said Wanda. “It should be coming up this Tuesday.”

“Nothing like turning into a wolf in the middle of the work week,” muttered Natasha as she threw the poultice into the bin.

“Speaking of turning into a wolf, you should go out into the woods tomorrow night and get naked.”

Peter spat out his Coke.

“I’m sorry, what are you suggesting?”

Wanda explained, “I’m just saying it may be a good way for Natasha to embrace the animal inside her. You know, ‘become one with nature’ and all that.”

“I think I’ll just be polite and say no,” said Natasha.

“Don’t worry. Just about one hour should be fine. Think of it as training, getting ready for your big day, sorry, night. And as a werewolf, you have enhanced durability, including protection from the cold.”

Natasha groaned. “All right. I’ll do it.” 

* * *

Natasha stood in a clearing and took a deep breath before stripping out of her clothes.

As her nude form felt the chill of the wind, she glanced around her environment.

“This is so weird. Damn you Wanda for suggesting this was a good idea.”

Natasha walked around the area stretching her arms and legs.

“Maybe naked yoga isn’t so bad.”

* * *

“I hope Nat will be ok,” said Peter.

“Don’t worry, I know she will,” said Wanda. Her eyes glanced at his neck, and he noticed. 

“Have you gone out yet to drink from someone?”

“Yes, in case you forgot.”

She moved closer to him on the sofa and he looked at her. Her face bore a lustful expression.

“Tell me, Peter, what do you know of the legend of the vampire’s mate?”

“I’m not quite familiar with it.”

“Every vampire is supposedly destined to spend their eternal life with a human who they eventually turn into another vampire. The trick to finding out which human is the taste of their blood. It is supposed to make you feel as if you died and came back to life again. For me, that human was you.”

Wanda leaned forward and slowly kissed Peter, wrapping her arms around him.

Peter gasped in shock before he kissed her back and ran his fingers through her dark hair.

Wanda parted and sighed in contentment. “That felt good, didn’t it?”

“Yes,” whispered Peter. “Yes it did.”

Wanda got up from the sofa and extended her hand toward him.

Peter took her hand and they headed into the bedroom. Wanda closed the door and turned to face Peter. He was standing between her and the bed.

“I know this may seem very sudden, seeing as we barely know each other, but I am ready to move to the next stage of our relationship. I want you, Peter.”

Peter’s brown eyes looked into her blue ones. He sensed genuineness in her words and smiled.

She gave him a seductive look before pulling her top off and throwing it to the floor.

Peter gasped seeing her amazing breasts.

“Wow, you are hot for someone over 200 years old.”

Wanda giggled and started to pull his pants down.

“Just lie back and relax.”

* * *

Natasha stared at the night sky.

“How long have I been out here? Is Peter- oh my God!”

She began putting her clothes back on and muttering angrily to herself.

“That vampire, she tricked me into getting out of the apartment just to have him to herself. What if she… No!”

Natasha finished dressing herself and started running out of the forest.

* * *

Peter groaned as Wanda lowered herself onto him and began thrusting against his hips.

“God, Wanda…”

The brunette moaned and sighed in pleasure.

“So good, you feel so good, Peter...”

She leaned down and kissed him passionately while he squeezed her breasts.

“What about Natasha? Won’t she get mad?” said Peter. 

“I’m sure a threesome with her would cheer her up, but for now focus on me,” said Wanda. She panted and enjoyed the blissful feeling flowing through her body before looking down at him in eagerness. “Now it’s your turn. I want you to give me all you got.” 

Peter started thrusting upward into her as she gripped his shoulders.

“Fuck me… yes, fuck me…” Wanda moaned.

Peter groaned and flipped them over. He continued thrusting at a faster pace, Wanda’s cries urging him on.

“Wanda, I’m gonna…”

“Do it! Cum inside me!”

Peter yelled as he fired his cum inside Wanda. As she screamed in pleasure, her fangs began to extend from her mouth. 

Without warning Wanda bit down on Peter’s neck, maintaining a grip on his cheek and shoulder. He grunted at the contact and she rested a hand on his face while she drank from him.

For a few minutes there was nothing except the sound of Wanda quietly sucking his blood, then she slowly removed her head from his throat and lowered it in shame.

“I- I’m sorry. It was in the heat of the moment. I should have asked first.”

Peter pulled out from Wanda and reached a hand toward his neck. His fingers brushed over the two fresh fang marks.

“Is there any benefit I should know about?”

“Well, vampires, fully turned ones, are immune to the effects of werewolf bites, so I guess it’s a start?”

“Peter?”

Natasha flung open the bedroom door and her eyes widened at the sight of her lover and the vampire in bed before homing in on Peter’s neck. Peter almost swore her eyes flashed yellow.

“What is this?” Natasha snarled.

Wanda got up from the bed and Natasha yelled, “Pack your things and get out! No wonder you were so eager to get me out of your sight! You wanted an opportunity to bite Peter!”

Wanda glared at Natasha, disregarding her nudity.

“You’re being too harsh,” Wanda countered. “Vampires are immune to the effects of werewolf bites in case you didn’t know.”

“And that gives you the right to bite him? You knew how I felt about you when you first came here. Well this is the last straw.”

Wanda gathered her clothes and walked past Natasha. The brunette got dressed and dumped her other clothes in her bag.

She stomped toward the apartment’s entrance as Natasha shouted from behind, “Don’t ever come back here, you hear? I’ll kill you myself!”

Wanda opened the front door, stood in the hallway and turned to sneer at Natasha. “Good luck.”

Wanda closed the door as Peter, now dressed, approached Natasha.

“Why did you do that?” 

Natasha turned back to face him. “Forget her, Peter. We don’t need her or her stupid itchy poultices. I’m getting rid of them.”

Peter sighed in frustration.

“You are making a mistake, Nat.”

“Don’t tell me you are taking her side. Was the sex even that good?”

“Yes it was, but I think you’re getting off track. We need to remember those things she told you about accepting the wolf and becoming one with it.”

Natasha walked past him.

“I need another shower after that useless exercise. Good night Peter.”

Peter dropped to the floor and began crying quietly.

“How did this get out of control so easily? What do I do now?”


	6. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha transforms and Peter and Wanda must stop her.

“Natasha, I’m really worried for you,” said Peter. “The full moon’s coming in a few hours.”

Natasha huffed. “You don’t have to be. I’m going out now. Stay here and don’t come looking for me.”

She stepped out of the apartment and Peter stood up from the sofa. 

“Something tells me this is going to get ugly.”

He went to get his and Natasha’s guns and loaded them with silver bullets.

“I’m sorry, Nat.”

* * *

Peter stood in an alley. He held out a finger and cut the tip with a small knife, wincing at the pain.

Soon he heard the sound of flapping wings behind him followed by a small poof sound. 

Peter turned and held out his finger that was starting to ooze out blood, looking at Wanda with a pleading stare. She placed it into her mouth and sucked before removing his finger. The wound started to close up by itself.

“I thought you wouldn’t want to see me after what happened,” said Wanda.

“We can discuss later,” said Peter. “Right now Natasha is the priority. We have to find her and make sure she doesn’t hurt anyone. She’ll be in the forest where it’s mostly empty.”

* * *

Natasha stood in the clearing. The full moon started to emerge from behind the clouds and shine down on her. 

“It’s going to be fine, it’s going to- Aagh!”

She felt the bones in her body crack and fell to the ground while her clothes started to rip apart. She looked at her hand; it started to twist and grow.

“Aargh!” Natasha yelled as she felt her other limbs and her spine warp and bend while thick hair began to grow on her chest, back and legs. 

Natasha’s ears changed shape and her eyes turned yellow. Finally her jaw cracked and reformed itself into that of a snarling beast.

The werewolf roared before releasing a mighty howl.

* * *

“Billy, we really shouldn’t be out here.”

“Oh come on, Cassie, you’re really that scared?”

The teenagers stopped as a growling sound came from nearby.

“Hey, you hear something?” said Billy. 

The bushes rustled and they turned toward them.

“We should get out of here,” said Cassie.

“Yeah, I agree,” said Billy.

They turned around and froze in fear. Standing some feet away was a fearsome creature covered in fur and baring its large fangs.

* * *

“Is that human screaming?” Peter asked with a horrified expression.

“Yes,” Wanda responded fearfully.

They crept through the forest until they came to an open clearing. The werewolf was hunched over the bodies, its head low as it tore at the flesh of the teenagers. 

Peter cocked the two guns. The beast was too focused on its meal to notice the sound from the bushes.

“I need you to restrain her so I can get a good shot.”

“I think I got an idea,” said Wanda.

The werewolf stopped feasting. It looked up and sniffed the air. Its eyes locked onto a tiny bat fluttering above it. 

Wanda changed back into human form and fell upon the werewolf. It grabbed her and threw her several feet away. She quickly got up and charged at the werewolf. The creature roared at its opponent, preparing for a fight.

The two combatants exchanged blows as Peter watched from the bushes. He looked down at the guns, wondering if this would be the last time he ever saw Natasha.

Wanda blocked a slash from the werewolf, catching its paw in her grip before punching it in the face. The werewolf groaned and stumbled as the vampire continued to attack with incredible speed, too fast for the animal to detect.

Finally Wanda landed a kick to the werewolf’s diaphragm. It fell to the ground, temporarily stunned.

“Now!” Wanda shouted.

Peter ran out from the bushes into the clearing and aimed his weapons at the werewolf's heart. The hunter’s gaze was torn.

“Peter, what are you waiting for? Shoot!”

Peter could not. Perhaps a part of him was still in denial, hoping Natasha was still somewhere in there.

“Natasha.”

The werewolf’s ears perked up hearing the name emerge from his mouth in a soft whisper. It looked up at him.

“Natasha, it’s me. It’s Peter.”

The werewolf growled softly in response. Wanda looked on in dismay and confusion.

“What are you doing?” she whispered frantically. “Kill her!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally here we are, the cliffhanger allowing for multiple endings. I hope to do about 2-3.


	7. Ending 1

Peter held the guns, his hands trembling. He stared into the werewolf’s eyes.

“Forgive me.”

Two shots rang out and the monster grunted in pain. Peter fired an extra two shots for luck.

He backed away toward Wanda’s side and both watched as the werewolf’s body shook, reacting to the silver. It transformed back into Natasha, who slowly gasped for air.

Peter ran to her and got on his knees. Tears appeared in his eyes. 

“Natasha,” Peter whispered.

“Peter.” Natasha reached for his hand and entwined it with hers. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, you didn’t. I’m ok.”

Natasha sighed in relief as Wanda approached them with a sympathetic look on her face.

“Thank you, Peter,” Natasha murmured. She looked up at Wanda who crouched down beside them.

“I know we have our differences but look after him for me.”

Wanda gave a sad smile. “I will.”

Natasha smiled back. She turned her gaze toward Peter before closing her eyes for the last time.

The tears started to come down Peter’s face. Wanda looked at him and gently wiped them away.

“It’s ok. She’s in a better place now.”

Peter sniffled. “Yes.”

They stood up, Peter carrying Natasha’s body, and walked through the forest as the full moon lit the night sky.


	8. Ending 2

Peter held the guns, his hands trembling. He stared into the werewolf’s eyes.

“Forgive me.”

The werewolf snarled and rushed to attack. Wanda tried to get in front of Peter, but the werewolf was faster and knocked her aside with a single blow.

Peter cried out as he felt the creature’s fangs pierce his skin. He fired several shots into its body.

The werewolf released him and howled in agony before slumping over, slowly reverting back to a deceased Natasha, her green eyes staring blankly into space.

Peter gasped and fell to the ground.

Wanda ran over. “Peter!”

She helped him to his feet as he clutched his shoulder.

The hunter threw off his jacket and pulled down the part of his shirt covering his left shoulder.

As realization hit her, Wanda started to whimper, “No, no.”

Peter stared at his wound then at her with a resigned expression.

“I have to do this.”

He took a gun and pointed it at his forehead.

“Peter? What are you-”

“I’m sorry, Wanda. The full moon comes again tomorrow. I can’t hurt anyone.”

He pulled the trigger and fell down.

Wanda screamed, collapsed to her knees, and held his body.

“Peter, please don’t leave me! Peter!”

The moonlight continued to shine down as Wanda cried for the man she longed for and loved.


	9. Ending 3

Peter held the guns, his hands trembling. He stared into the werewolf’s eyes.

“Forgive me.”

The werewolf snarled and rushed to attack. 

Wanda dashed in front of Peter as the werewolf raised a clawed paw. The vampire blocked its strike and yelled at Peter.

“Shoot her, damn it!”

From over Wanda’s shoulder, Peter fired two shots at the werewolf, hitting it in the side. It roared in pain and battered Wanda, knocking her away.

Peter was now exposed. He quickly raised the guns and fired at the creature as it lunged forward. 

Peter felt the werewolf’s claws slash his face before it fell to the ground, overtaken by the silver. 

“Peter!” Wanda yelled. She ran over to him and pulled him away from the werewolf. They watched as it changed back to Natasha, her lifeless body riddled with bullets.

Peter started to sob at the sorry sight before him. “Natasha, I’m so sorry.”

Wanda looked on in pity. She gave a heavy sigh before turning back to check Peter’s facial wound.

“This looks very severe. We have to do something before it worsens.”

Wanda paused as Peter looked at her. 

“Peter, I know you don’t want to hear this, but I may have to bite you.”

Peter stared at her for a brief moment before he nodded in acceptance.

Wanda opened her mouth and allowed her fangs to extend. She slowly positioned them over his neck before biting down. Peter groaned at the feeling of her fangs piercing his skin.

After a few minutes, Wanda pulled away from Peter and lightly kissed the fresh bite marks. Peter gasped as he felt the torn flesh start to mend and heal itself.

Wanda gave a gentle smile. “You’ll be ok.” 

“What will happen?” Peter asked.

“The vampirism has mostly taken effect, but I will need to bite you one more time for the change to be permanent. Don’t worry, this is not urgent.”

Peter walked over to Natasha’s body and knelt beside it. He placed a hand on her face and tenderly kissed her lips.

“I hope you find peace wherever you are now.”

Peter gathered Natasha’s body in his arms and he and Wanda turned to head out of the forest. The full moon lit the path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with these three endings, the story comes to a close. 
> 
> Does Peter end Natasha's life without further bloodshed? Does Peter tragically take his own life after being bitten by Natasha? Does Wanda bite Peter to save him from Natasha? 
> 
> I will let you, the reader, decide which finale to headcanon as your preferred ending.
> 
> Until next time!


End file.
